nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Red Dragon Disciple
Red Dragon Disciple is a prestige class in NWN2. DnD 3.5 Red Dragon Disciple Description: It is known that certain dragons can take humanoid form and even have humanoid lovers. Sometimes a child is born of this union, and every child of that child unto the thousandth generation claims a bit of dragon blood, be it ever so small. Usually, little comes of it, though mighty sorcerers occasionally credit their powers to draconic heritage. For some, however, dragon blood beckons irresistibly. These characters become dragon disciples, who use their magical power as a catalyst to ignite their dragon blood, realizing its fullest potential. Members of this prestige class draw on the potent blood of red dragons coursing through their veins. Though red dragons are among the most cruel and evil creatures on Faerun, red dragon disciples may be of any alignment. Requirements Class: Bard or Sorcerer Skills: Lore 8 ranks Class Features Natural Armor Increase At 1st, level, the red dragon disciple's skin toughens and begins to grow scaly, granting them a +1 natural armor bonus to AC. This bonus improves to +2 at 4th level, +3 at 7th level, and +4 at 10th level. Draconic Ability Scores As the red dragon disciple's oneness with their draconic blood increases, their ability scores improve significantly. At 2nd level, they gain a +2 to Strength. At 4th level, this bonus increases to +4. At 6th level, the red dragon disciple gains a +2 to Constitution, and at 8th level they gain +2 Intelligence. Finally, at 10th level, they gain an additional +4 bonus to Strength (for a total of +8) and a +2 to Charisma. Breath Weapon At 3rd level, the dragon disciple gains the ability to breathe a cone of fire that deals 2d10 points of damage to all creatures within its area. This damage increases to 4d10 at 7th level and 6d10 at 10th level. Targets may make a Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 the red dragon disciple's class level + the character's Charisma bonus). This ability may be used once per day. Blind-Fight At 5th level, the red dragon disciple gains the ability to fight well, even if blinded or against invisible creatures. A character with this ability gets to reroll their miss chance percentile one time to see if they actually hit. Furthermore, invisible creatures get no bonus to hit the character in melee. Half-Dragon At 10th level, the red dragon disciple's transformation is complete. They become a half-dragon and gains darkvision as well as immunity to sleep, paralysis, and fire. Class Progression NWN Comparison *This class was introduced in the Hordes of the Underdark NWN expansion. *The red dragon disciple in NWN gained the natural armor increases, draconic ability scores, and breath weapon at different levels. Also, the NWN version didn't get blind-fight, and gained a different amount of hit points based on level, starting from d6 and ending at d12. The NWN disciple did get red dragon wings. *NWN2 will repeat NWN's design in that it will only allow red dragon disciple, not any other colours. *Unlike NWN, the NWN2 implementation doesn't give the RDD visual wings. *The discipline skill that was created for NWN was removed in NWN2 and combat feats relating to it now function closer to 3.5 rules. 3.5 Rules Comparison *The parry skill was created by NWN and is not a feature of DnD 3.5. It has returned in NWN2 for the same reasons it was in NWN. External Resources *NWNWiki:Red Dragon Disciple Category:Classes Category:Prestige classes